Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing computing devices in a computing system and in a datacenter.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include many computing devices. The identity of the computing devices, the relative location of each computing device, and the location of each computing device within the computing system and datacenter are frequently unknown to each other and even unknown to system management modules, services, and servers. The relative location of each computing device and the location of each computing device within the computing system, however, can impact how each computing device operates. As such, the relative location of each computing device and the location of each computing device within the computing system can impact overall system performance.